Someone Like Me
by jjojobaoil
Summary: Bukan dengan perkataan namun dengan perbuatan. Hanya aku yang begini! [ SVT!AU -Boys Love - Drabble Series! ]


**SOMEONE LIKE ME**

 **MEANIE VERSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si Bunga Mati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jjojobaoil**

Bagai bunga mati, indah, namun tak bernafas. Mungkin itu adalah frasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Jeon Wonwoo. Terlalu tebal hingga ia tak dapat merasa apa yang ia rasa.

Akan tetapi, bunga mati itu kini telah hancur. Sebuah benih baru tumbuh subur. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Kuncupnya saja sudah indah, apalagi jika mekar dengan benar.

Diluar, mentari menyengat dengan kejam. Terlalu silau, hampir-hampir seluruh _gordyn_ di kamar si pemuda sudah tertutup rapat. Tak mengizinkan satu kilatan cahayanya memasuki ruang pribadinya.

Sayup-sayup, alunan melodi dari lagu ballad terdengar cukup rendah. Sang empunya tengah berada di tengah kasur dengan nyaman, berguling kesana kemari dengan sesekali merengek pelan pada ponsel yang ia genggam.

'KREK'

"DUH! Ini masih siang Woo-, kenapa sih suka banget main gelap-gelapan begitu?" Omel Mingyu kala memasuki kamar Wonwoo, lantas tungkainya langsung menggeret _gordyn_ kepada dua sisi yang berlawanan arah.

Wonwoo cemberut. Ia merangsek bangun dan duduk dengan kaki bersilang.

"IH! Aku 'kan mau tidur! Enakan kayak tadi tahu! Ganggu aja sih!" Sungutnya galak.

Si kulit pucat melompat turun. Mendorong sang pemuda berkulit gelap kearah pintu sembari berkata, "Shooo~ Shoo~ sana!"

Mingyu memutar kepalanya kebelakang, tepat saat wajah mereka berjarak seperkian senti.

"Chu~~"

Kedua bibir itu bertemu amat cepat. Lamat-lamat kedua lengan Wonwoo yang sedang berada di punggung Mingyu menjadi lemas.

"Ah malas! Dasar pencuri!" Kata Wonwoo yang kemudian menendang kaki Mingyu. Mingyu tidak protes. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dengan netra yang menatap si pemuda Jeon kembali pada singgasananya.

Maka ia berjalan menghampiri. Menaiki kasur bersprei putih tersebut yang lalu merebahkan diri disamping sang kekasih.

Sepasang kaki mereka menempel pada dinding, terangkat keatas. Kaki kiri Mingyu menempel pada kaki kiri Wonwoo. Dan tungkai-tungkai itu saling beradu hingga mereka berdua terkekeh.

Tujuh bulan lalu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah bunga mati. Bunga mati yang menarik perhatian Mingyu untuk mendekat.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah bunga yang hilang diterpa angin. Bunga yang hilang, dan menarik perasaan iba Kim Mingyu keluar dari tempatnya.

Lima bulan yang lalu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah benih baru. Benih baru, yang dengan sukarela Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk memambantunya tumbuh.

Empat bulan yang lalu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah bunga yang menguncup. Kelopak indah itu terlihat sangat memanjakan pengelihatan Mingyu, maka Mingyu semakin enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan tiga bulan yang lalu, berkat sentuhan darinya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah bunga mekar yang cantik, sampai-sampai semua kupu-kupu mendekat ingin menghisap madu yang ia miliki.

Diantara semua badai, Wonwoo hanya menyukai Mingyu.

Lantas ia berbicara dengan lantang, "Aku ini milikmu."

Mingyu menoleh dengan senyuman khas yang akan melekat terus menerus, seolah tak tahu bagaimana caranya senyum itu dapat pudar ketika bersama si teruna bemarga Jeon.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu."

Lengan besarnya kemudian menarik Wonwoo untuk mendekat, membuat lengannya itu menjadi bantal untuk kepala sang pujaan hati. Kim Mingyu menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari surai hitam kelam milik Wonwoo.

"Kau ganti shampoo ya Woo? Biasanya kan Choco Black itu-" belum usai dengan kalimatnya, Wonwoo mendongak, "Kalau aku pakai itu dan dekat kamu itu gawat."

Kekehan Mingyu lolos, "Apa nya yang gawat?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"I-itu-" Wonwoo tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan gamblang.

Indera penciuman Mingyu tak berhenti disana, ia menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membauinya.

"Wah- ganti sabun juga ternyata. Padahal aku suka yang Vanilla Strawberry itu- manis aromanya. Kenapa jadi mangga begini."

Wonwoo lekas menarik tangannya, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa memang? Aku suka kok aromanya! Enak tahu! Mirip kue!"

Netra Mingyu yang melihat sikap Wonwoo langsung menyipit, berubah melengkung layaknya bulan sabit.

Dengan gemas ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan amat erat. Si bunga mati yang kini mekar amat rupawan. Wonwoo sedikit memberontak, "Ugh! Gyu! Gyu! Aku tidak bisa napas!" Katanya sembari menjauhkan dada Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap Wonwoo lamat-lamat.

"Chup."

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Wonwoo, perlahan semakin turun- mata- pipi yang kemudian berakhir pada bibir tipis seperti kucing milik Jeon.

Cukup lama Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya disana. Mata mereka saling beradu tatap, tak ada peregerakan, Wonwoo menekan tengkuk Mingyu. Si bunga mati yang tiba-tiba mendominasi.

Mingyu membelalak, Wonwo melepaskan tautannya ketika puas.

"Apa? Habisnya lama- kan bibirku bisa kering."

"Dasar si bunga mati!"

"Kau tahu? Si bunga mati yang begini kan cuma aku!"

"Iya percaya-! Aku mau satu kecupan lagi." Mingyu merajuk dengan bibir yang ia manyunkan, "Shirreo! Sana pergi!"

Wonwoo melesat turun dari kasur, sebelum Mingyu melakukan hal tak senonoh pada si bunga mati.

 **-END-**

Bow! Halo aku Jojo, dan ini post pertama ku disini hehehhe! Maaf ya jika tidak jelas- akan ada pairing berikutnya untuk series Someone like me~~ di tunggu!

Jangan lupa untuk review for appreciate me!~


End file.
